Vengeance & regrets
by CJ-Textes
Summary: Naruto avoue ses sentiments à Sasuke, celui-ci le prend très mal. Pas la suite, pour se venger, Naruto décide de l'ignorer. Par contre, la vengance se passe plus mal que prévue, Naruto avait oublié que son meilleur ami vivait avec un frère 'fou' et qu'il était sa seule consolation.


**Info:** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto  
**Genre:** Angst (léger); S; Romance; Amitié; Yaoi  
**Rating:** T  
**Couple:** Naruto Uzumaki x Sasuke Uchiha  
**NdA:** Voici maintenant un TS NaruSasu :) Au début, ce n'était qu'un OS, mais j'ai finalement décidé d'en faire une seconde partie puisque je trouvais qu'il finissait trop raide. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Vengeance et regrets**

* * *

Alors que je marchais tranquillement dans la rue en direction de chez moi, je repensais à cette journée si mouvementée. Enfin, mouvementée n'était pas vraiment _le_ mot. Pour être plus juste, je dirais plutôt _révélatrice_. Ouais, c'était plus approprié comme mot. Pourquoi avait-elle été révélatrice? Premièrement, j'avais oublié mon dîner sur la table de la cuisine. Donc, je n'avais pas pu manger de la journée. Cela prouvait que j'étais un garçon véritablement perdu et que je n'avais pas de tête. Cela m'avait aussi révélé que je devais toujours avoir de l'argent en ma possession pour pouvoir m'acheter quelque chose si il arrivait des cas comme celui-là. Deuxièmement, j'avais encore échoué un examen de mathématique. J'avais réellement peur de la réaction de mon frère. Qu'allait-il se passer cette fois-ci? Allait-il me crier dessus? Me frapper? M'ignorer pendant un long moment? M'enfermer dans ma chambre? À vrai dire, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais peur de lui, mais je craignais toujours le pire. Il était plus vieux et plus fort que moi. Avoir échoué m'avait révélé que je devais me concentrer sur mes études un peu plus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais autant de misère à passer les examens de mathématique. Je me pratiquais et étudiais pourtant. Et troisièmement, j'avais appris que mon meilleur ami était gay et qu'il m'aimait. Comment pouvais-je croire cela? Il avait toujours été si proche de moi et il avait toujours été si sincère avec moi. Pourquoi me l'avoir dit si tard? J'avais eu de la peine à lui annoncer que je ne partageais pas ses sentiments. Par contre, je lui avais dit si méchamment. Je lui avais craché ces paroles au visage puis je m'étais retourné pour partir. Après ce geste si âpre, je n'avais pas voulu voir son visage, ses yeux. Je savais que les larmes y coulaient. Je savais que je n'avais pas dû lui dire ces mots. Je n'étais pas homophobe. Seulement, cela avait été un choc. Apprendre que mon meilleur ami était amoureux de moi m'avait totalement bouleversé. Cela avait été une vraie journée de fou!

J'arrivai enfin devant la bâtisse où j'habitais. Je vivais dans un appartement, seul avec mon frère. Je pris une grande respiration avant de faire un pas en avant. Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. C'était toujours la même routine lorsque je revenais de l'école. Je me préparais mentalement à affronter la réalité. J'inspirai puis expirai plusieurs fois. Il n'était pas méchant. Il était juste imprévisible et... violent. Il disait que je devais le respecter, puisqu'il était plus âgé que moi. Je l'aimais. C'était mon frère. Cependant, il m'effrayait parfois. Rien de plus.

J'entrai dans le bâtiment. Notre appartement se trouvait au deuxième étage. J'allai au premier ascenseur que j'aperçus. À ma plus grande surprise, la mère de mon meilleur ami était dans cet ascenseur. Ancien meilleur ami? Je ne savais plus trop. Je lui souris puis la saluai. Pur signe de respect. Elle me les renvoya et me demanda si je n'avais pas vu Naruto, par hasard. Elle se posait probablement des questions pourquoi il n'était pas rentré avec moi comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

― Je ne l'ai pas vu, lui répondis-je en baissant la tête.

En disant cela, mon cœur se serra. J'avais refusé ses sentiments. Je ne l'avais pas vu quitter l'école non plus. En plus, Kushina le cherchait. Cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas rentré. Mais où pouvait-il bien être? L'école était fermée à cette heure-ci. Il ne pouvait donc pas y être. Je pensai alors qu'il pouvait peut-être être dans le parc. Toutefois, ne pas avertir ses parents n'étaient pas dans ses habitudes. Il n'était pas du genre à fuir ou à se cacher. Je m'installai dans le fond de l'ascenseur et attendai patiemment.

Nous arrivâmes à mon étage. «Naruto doit être resté à l'école plus tard», dis-je à Kushina en voulant l'aider à moins s'inquiéter. Elle me sourit, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent ensuite. J'entrepris la route vers mon appartement, ma copie d'examen en main. J'étais plus que stressé de donner cette copie à mon frère. Puisque c'était lui qui avait ma garde, il se devait de signer mes travaux. Dans le fond, il s'occupait de tout les contrôles parentaux.

J'entrai timidement chez moi. Aucune lumière n'était allumée, j'entendais seulement la télévision qui fonctionnait très discrètement. Je me rendis directement au salon où je repérai Itachi couché sur le canapé. Il dormait. Je pris la télécommande puis éteignis la télévision qui marchait pour rien. «Ça coûte cher d'électricité laisser la télévision ouverte pour rien Itachi», chialai-je en le regardant dormir. Je jetai la télécommande sur son ventre sans me préoccuper de la force que j'avais pris pour faire cette action. J'allai déposer mon examen sur la table. Il l'examinerait lorsqu'il se lèverait. Je n'étais pas pressé, de toute manière.

Je vérifiai l'heure sur le four. Malgré moi, je commençai à m'inquiéter pour Naruto. Kushina l'avait-elle retrouver? Était-il rentré chez lui? Cela me tracassait énormément. Il fallait que j'aille voir si Naruto était dans le parc ou dans la cours de l'école. Je m'acheminai vers la sortie puis m'éclipsai. Je marchai très rapidement jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis je quittai le bâtiment. Je courus ensuite en direction de l'école.

Lorsque j'arrivai, la porte était verrouillée. Je les testai toutes une par une. Il ne pouvait donc pas être là. L'école était fermée. Où pouvait-il être dans ce cas? Ah oui! Le parc! Je courus alors vers celui-ci.

**[...]**

Effectivement, je discernai la silhouette de mon ami adossé à un arbre. Je ne savais pas trop si je devais le rejoindre ou simplement partir, maintenant que j'étais au courant d'où il était. J'étais certain qu'il refuserait de me voir ou de me pardonner quoi que ce soit. Devrais-je aller voir Kushina pour l'avertir que son fils était dans le parc, uniquement? Ou serait-ce mieux d'aller le voir et m'expliquer? J'aurais bien aimé faire cela, mais je craignais qu'il me rejette. C'était quasiment sûr qu'il allait le faire.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me conduisis à l'arbre où il était appuyé.

― Naruto, fis-je en arrivant près de lui.

Il tourna doucement la tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient rouges de colère et... de tristesse. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Son visage était irrité, colérique et épuisé. Son expression laissait entrevoir qu'il m'en voulait excessivement

― Que fais-tu ici? me demanda-t-il froidement.  
― Je te cherchais.  
― Pourquoi? Tu n'en as rien à foutre de moi, de toute manière.  
― Non, répliquai-je, pas trop sûr de moi. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et je le regrette vraiment.

Il ne répondit rien. Il m'ignora simplement. Je m'approchai encore un peu de lui. Que devais-je faire? Je lui avais dit ma déploration et il l'avait nié. C'était à ce moment que je réalisai que cela ne serait pas aussi facile que je le pensais. Je m'assis près de lui. Il se leva à toute vitesse. Ce simple geste me blessa. J'étais énormément inquiet. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, même si je lui en avais prouvé le contraire.

― Naruto...  
― Ne me parle pas. Vas-t-en! cria-t-il avec rage.  
― Naruto, je..., balbutiai-je avant de me faire couper la parole.  
― Arrête! Je ne veux pas t'entendre! Vas-t-en!

Il était hors de lui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si furax. Je m'étais toujours dit que c'était impossible de le mettre en rogne. Il avait toujours été amical et compréhensif avec tout le monde. Être le _punching bag_ de tout le monde, il s'en foutait. Tant que les autres étaient heureux. Le _punching bag_ dans le sens que le monde se défoulait sur lui pour se calmer. Il avait ainsi toujours été mon confident. Il était mon seul. En fait, il était le confident de tout le monde. Le psychologue de l'école, pouvions-nous dire. Il savait garder un secret. Je n'avais pas peur qu'il parle en mal de moi, mais je refusais de le perdre. Je ne pouvais pas le perdre. Il était mon meilleur ami. Je me relevai à mon tour.

― Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, dis-je en essayant d'attirer son attention.  
― Non, tu n'aurais pas dû, mais c'est fait maintenant. Alors, vas-t-en.

Naruto...  
Je lui tournai le dos. Il ne comprenait pas mes excuses. Il n'allait jamais les comprendre. Je l'aimais, mais juste en ami. Rien de plus. À moins que... c'était moi qui ne comprenais pas. Non! ce n'était pas moi. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre là-dedans. J'avançai en ligne droite jusqu'au bout du parc. Je jetai un dernier regard à Naruto avant de partir. Il s'était rassis contre son arbre. J'espérais trouver une meilleure occasion pour lui parler le lendemain lorsque nous serions à l'école. Peut-être même qu'il aurait oublié ce malentendu. Il ne pouvait pas rester sur cela toute la vie.

J'entrai chez moi, embêté. J'enlevai mes souliers sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée puis me dirigeai à la cuisine. J'y découvris mon frère en train de feuilleter mon examen. Il me fit un regard mauvais. Oh oh! Je risquais de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme ça.

― 55%? Comment as-tu pu échouer à ce point? m'interrogea-t-il sèchement.  
― Je-j'avais un terrible mal de tête, alors j'ai eu de la difficulté à me concentrer.  
― Crois-tu sérieusement que je vais avaler ça? Tu as échoué cet examen à cause de ton manque d'étude.  
― J'ai étudié. Ce n'est pour cette raison que j'ai échoué. Je te l'ai dit, j'avais eu de la misère à me concentrer, me défendis-je avec honnêteté.

C'était vrai. Cela arrivait parfois d'avoir un mal de tête ou l'esprit occupé par quelque chose d'autre. Je savais que j'avais fait une énorme erreur en coulant cet examen. Il n'était pas obligé d'être aussi abrupt avec moi.

― Tu étudieras davantage la prochaine fois, prononça-t-il finalement après un long silence.  
― Je... oui.

Il jeta violemment mon examen sur la table. Je baissai les yeux et allai au réfrigérateur. Je pris une pomme et le croquai. Je me retournai ensuite vers mon frère, qui était encore en train de fixer mon examen sur la table.

― C'est bon, reviens-en. 55%, il ne manquait que 5% pour y arriver.  
― Oui, et ce petit 5% peut tout gâcher et te faire perdre ton année.  
― Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je perde mon année, hein?! Je ne suis pas toi! En plus, je vais avoir d'autres examens où je pourrai me reprendre!  
― Nous sommes en juin. L'année se termine bientôt, Sasuke. Tu n'as plus de temps à perdre.  
― Je le sais, mais je ne coulerai probablement pas mon année pour ça!

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je reculai et me frappai contre le comptoir. Il plaqua brusquement sa main dans mon cou.

― Ne me parles plus jamais sur ce ton.

Il se décolla puis alla vers le salon. Un autre geste bestial. Toujours. J'osais seulement hausser le ton et il le prenait pour une menace ou un truc du genre. Je ne pouvais pas élucider cette énigme. La tête de mon frère était un vrai mystère, un labyrinthe de problèmes à résoudre. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas parler normalement avec lui? De sujet normal? Il me parlait uniquement pour me faire la morale. J'étais tellement épuisé. Quand saisirait-il que j'avais une vie en dehors les cours? Jamais?! Je m'acheminai à ma chambre. Je me couchai et trouvai le sommeil environ une heure plus tard. Trop de questions trottaient dans ma tête.

Toute la nuit, j'avais pensé à lui... Je me demandais comment il allait, s'il était rentré chez lui, s'il allait finir par me pardonner. Tant de questions et tant de regrets. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière. À contre-cœur, je me levai et descendis à la salle de bain. Une fois terminé dans celle-ci, je me conduisis à la cuisine. Je préparai mon petit déjeuné: seulement un bol de céréale. Je n'avais pas très faim. J'allai ensuite m'asseoir à table. Je regardai Itachi. Il était encore dans ses bouquins. Il se concentrait bien plus que moi dans ses études. Si je me concentrais plus, je n'aurais plus de temps pour moi, pour mes loisirs, pour Naruto...

Lorsque je terminai de manger, je nettoyai mon assiette puis la serrai. Je me pris un verre d'eau que je bus. Je quittai ensuite l'appartement. Je fixais le trottoir, en marchant tranquillement vers l'école. Je repensais à la soirée d'hier, quand Naruto m'avait rejeté. Cela m'avait fait tellement de mal. Son regard était si haineux et sa voix si brisée. Je me demandais comment il allait. Je devais à tout prix aller lui parler. Direction: derrière d'école. C'était toujours là qu'on se tenait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'arrivai devant l'école. J'allai directement derrière l'école. Il n'était pas là! Bordel! Je devais le trouver à tout prix! Je retournai en avant, regardai partout, mais je ne le trouvai pas. Bon sang! Je me dirigeai à l'intérieur. Il fallait que je le trouve. Je devais le trouver. Je cherchai partout, passai dans chacun des couloirs, dans chacune des salles. J'étais même passé dans les toilettes. Il n'était pas là! Je sentis tout mon Monde s'écrouler. Il n'était même pas venu en cours! Il m'en voulait considérablement! Je m'en voulais à moi-même également. Mon meilleur ami me détestait et j'en était la principale cause.

Je me rendis à mon premier cours, encore avec cet espoir de le voir arriver. Je regardais tout les autres entrer dans la classe, sans le voir parmi eux. Je baissai les yeux. Pourquoi avais-je cru qu'il viendrait et qu'il me pardonnerait? Ce que je lui avais dit était impardonnable. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, c'était sortit tout seul. C'était sortit tout seul. Mon cœur se serra encore plus fort quand je le vis entrer dans la classe. Il était là! Le regard fatigué et attristé. Ses cheveux étaient deux fois plus échevelés qu'à l'habitude. Il ne s'était sans doute pas peigné. Enfin bref, j'espérais pouvoir lui parler durant le cours. De toute façon, le sensei ne le remarquait jamais.

Que? Il se dirigea vers la table où étaient assises Sakura et Hinata. Il n'allait qu'en même pas...?! Il chuchota quelque chose à Sakura, elle me regarda, me sourit, puis se leva. Elle prit ses cahiers, vint vers moi et s'assit à côté de moi. Naruto... enfoiré!

― Salut, Sasuke! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, que s'est-il passé avec Naruto?  
― Est-ce que Naruto qui t'a dit qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?  
― Non. J'ai devinée. Il ne veut pas s'asseoir à côté de toi. Il y a forcément une raison.

Il lui avait dit qu'il refusait de s'asseoir à côté de moi... Et puis, elle se mêlait de quoi, elle!?

― Mêles-toi de tes affaires, lui dis-je bêtement.  
― Ok, ça va, pas besoin d'être aussi méchant.

Je ne lui répondis rien et me contentai je regarder devant moi. Je jetai régulièrement des coups d'œil à Naruto pendant tout le cours. Il avait l'air réellement concentré sur ce que disait le sensei. Je me dis alors que c'était probablement intéressant. J'écoutai.

**Fin du point de vue Sasuke**

**Point de vue Naruto**

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'on ne se parlait plus. C'était vraiment difficile. Seulement, je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il m'avait réellement blessé et que je pouvais le blesser à mon tour. Vengeance, disions-nous. C'était un jeu qui se jouait à deux. Ces paroles qu'il m'avait dites étaient si blessantes. «_Non, mais tu as un sérieux problème!_», «_Tu me mens et tu crois que je vais me jeter dans tes bras! Bah, tu te trompes!_», «_Tu n'es qu'un imbécile!_», «_Ne me touches surtout pas!_», ces phrases étaient parmi les nombreuses autres horreurs qu'il m'avait répondu. Voulait-il vraiment me les dire de cette manière? J'avais conscience que cela avait été un choc pour lui. Nous nous étions toujours tenus ensemble et voilà que je lui concédais cela. Il était bouleversé et dégoûté par son meilleur ami. Je l'avais écœuré, répugné, démoralisé...

Je marchais présentement dans les rues, où les gens circulaient. Un groupe d'enfant passa avec rapidité, riant, avec une joie intense. Ils faillirent me percuter, mais je me faufilai entre eux, ne voulant pas me ramasser sur les fesses. Je me dirigeai avec hâte vers ma destination qui était le parc. Le seul endroit où je me sentais bien, où je pouvais réfléchir, me calmer. Cette endroit était doté d'un calme absolu. Seul le chant du vent qui fouettait les feuilles vertes des arbres raisonnait dans l'air. C'était si apaisant... Je rejoignis l'étang où des canards nageaient calmement. D'un regard sans vive expression, je les admirais. Quelques-un faisaient le pitre. Plogeant leur tête dans l'eau, leur popotin en l'air. Je lâchai un petit rire, à cette scène. C'était rigolo. Dommage que je n'aille pas amené de pain avec moi... J'aurais adoré leur donner à manger. Je m'assis près d'eux et continuai mon observation.

Je repensai à ce que j'étais en train de faire. Non, pas ce que je faisais actuellement, mais à ce que je faisais à Sasuke. Devais-je aller lui parler et le laisser s'expliquer? Je savais bien que c'était choquant d'apprendre que son meilleur ami était homosexuel. J'avais peur de son regard, de son air de dédain, de mépris. C'était cet air qu'il avait fait quand je lui avait annoncé. C'était froissant, je savais. Mais, franchement, il aurait pu réagir autrement! Je devrais lui parler. En plus, je savais qu'il avait beaucoup de problèmes avec son frère. Souvent, il se confiait à moi quand Itachi le blessait ou quand il agissait violemment avec lui. Là, il n'avait plus personne à qui se confier. J'étais son seul confident. Je l'avais carrément laissé tomber. Bien plus qu'il ne m'avait laissé tomber lui-même. Était-ce moi le méchant dans cette histoire? Je craignais que la réponse soit «oui».

Je me levai et m'acheminai vers la sortie du parc. Peut-être devrais-je rentrer chez moi et lui parler le lendemain. C'était le mieux à faire. Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais en traînant les pieds jusqu'à la sortie du parc. J'avais des serrements au cœur. Je me sentais mal. Cette sensation, c'était étrange. C'était comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je me mis à me sentir mal tout à coup. Que se passait-il? J'étais envahi par une émotion bizarre. Je zieutai partout autour de moi avec inquiétude. Je tournai la tête vers le fond du parc complètement. Après une courte hésitation, je décidai d'y aller. Je pataugeai jusqu'au fond. Je vérifiai les alentours. Il y avait quelques arbres qui m'aveuglaient. J'analysai le paysage du regard. Je vis quelqu'un au loin, assit contre un arbre. Cette personne était durement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle semblait triste. Je m'approchai de cette personne.

― Euh, excusez-moi...

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase. Ces cheveux, cette coiffure, cette veste. Sasuke... Que faisait-il là? Je rapprochai délicatement de lui, perplexe. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Il m'avait ignoré. Il avait vraisemblablement reconnut ma voix, donc il avait refusé de me répondre. C'était fort plausible. Je m'agenouillai près de lui.

C'était lui qui m'avait donné cette impression? Comment avais-je su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas? Il releva la tête et se tourna vers moi. Une lueur de surprise apparut dans ses yeux rouges. Avait-il pleuré? Que s'était-il passé, bon sang?! Était-ce à cause de moi? Si oui, je n'allais jamais me le pardonner! Je ne voulais pas aller jusqu'au point de le faire pleurer. Non! Ce n'était pas possible! Il ne pouvait pas pleurer pour ça! C'était quoi cette connerie!? Sasuke? Pleurer? Jamais!

― Sa-Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? le consultai-je, inquiet et en colère à la fois.

Il ne réagit point et détourna le regard. Ce simple mouvement fut très douloureux, comme si un couteau venait de me transpercé le coeur.

― N'est-ce pas toi qui m'ignore et qui me fuis depuis maintenant trois semaines? finit-il par prononcer après un silence pesant. Alors, en quoi mes sentiments t'intéressent-ils?

Je ne savais pas quoi rétorquer, alors je ne dis rien. Je me sentais si hypocrite, si égoïste, sans-cœur. J'avais été tellement idiot d'avoir agit ainsi. C'était normal qu'il m'en veuille. Il m'avait peut-être fait du mal, mais je lui en avait fait bien plus. Je lui avais rendu la pareil injustement. Je l'avais ignoré et fuis pendant beaucoup de temps et, ensuite, je débarquais en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas trop intelligent de ma part à vrai dire. Par conséquent, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le questionner. Je souhaitais apprendre la raison pour quoi il pleurait. Je savais qu'il vivait beaucoup de problème avec son frère. Je lui avais ajouté un problème parmi tant d'autres. J'étais un monstre. Un véritable monstre.

Je déposai ma main sur son épaule, en espérant qu'il ne la retire pas. À ma plus grande déception, il l'enleva en un violent coup.

- Ne me touche polo!

Il se leva et me tourna le dos. Je me relevai à mon tour et lui agrippai le poignet.

― Sasuke, nous devons parler. Arrêtons ce petit jeu. Discutons et tout reviendra comme avant.  
― Oui! Arrête ton petit jeu! explosa Sasuke en se retournant vers moi. J'agis, inconsciemment, de manière brusque avec toi. Donc, tu décides de te venger en m'ignorant pendant trois longues semaines. Refusant toutes fichus explications! En me privant ainsi de ma confidence! Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai souffert pendant ce temps. Tu ne comprendras jamais. Toi, mon meilleur ami, tu étais toujours là pour me soutenir. C'était toi qui m'illuminait pour m'empêcher de sombrer. Tu as coupé les liens! Tu n'as pas été là pour me rattraper quand je tombais. Tu m'encourageais tout le temps à faire face à mon frère qui me menaçait et me battait. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ces trois semaines ont été dures. Et non! Si j'ai pleuré, ce n'est pas pour ça! Cela n'a rien à voir! Quoique, si tu ne m'aurais pas mis de côté, cela ne se serait sans doute pas passé. Pourquoi?! Peut-être parce que je serais beaucoup moins souvent enfermé chez moi! Il n'aurait pas..., il s'arrêta net puis reprit sur un ton plus délicat. Non, il n'aurait pas pu...

Je restai bouche bée. Il disait la vérité. Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela. Que s'était-il passé pendant ce temps? Qu'est-ce que son frère n'aurait pas pu faire si j'aurais été là? Bordel, Sasuke, tu ne devais pas me laisser sur ces questions! Il s'apprêta à faire un pas en avant. Je lui agrippai le bras une seconde fois, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

― Lâches-moi, enfoiré.

Voyant que je ne le lâchais pas prise. Il me frappa deux coups sur le torse. Je finis par rompre ma prise. Pourquoi l'avais-je ainsi agrippé? Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte dans cet état. Je me sentais tellement mal pour lui. J'ignorais ce que son frère lui avait fait endurer et cela me rendait encore plus mal à l'aise. Je me haïssais moi-même. Comment avais-je pu lui faire cela? Nous étions si proche, bon sang.

― C'est quoi ton problème?! cria-t-il après être libéré de mon emprise.  
― Comment ça MON problème? Là, c'est toi qui a un problème. Je veux t'aider et tu me cris dessus. Tu refuses nettement mon aide.

― Je ne veux pas que tu ailles pitié de moi. C'est pitoyable.

Je ne trouvai pas les mots à énoncer. Que pouvais-je dire d'abord? Peu importe ce que je dirais, je m'enfoncerais davantage. Je baissai les yeux.

― C'est bon. Je suis désolé... je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça suite à ta réaction. Je n'aurais pas dû... Je-j'ai été trop loin et j'en suis conscient.

Aucun de nous deux ne parla. Il me fixait avec ses yeux rougeâtres. Il semblait pensif et...hésitant. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'observer. Je regrettais de ne pas savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Je ressentais tant de culpabilités. J'étais si coupable et carrément blâmable, fautif, indigne! Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Devais-je me retourner et partir sur ces paroles ou rester ici pour essayer de l'aider malgré sa distance à mon égard? Je regardai les airs qui animaient son visage et les traits qui le définissaient. Je fixais, sans réellement en avoir conscience, ses lèvres douteuses. Bon sang, qu'étais-je en train de faire? Je ne devais pas tout faire foirer.

Je ne su pas trop ce que je fis, mais je lui repris le bras et le tirai. Je capturai littéralement ses lèvres. Je mis tout de suite une main derrière sa tête pour ne pas qu'il parte. Oh! Non! Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire? Ça... il n'allait jamais me le pardonner! Jamais! Il me frappa en plein visage et recula. Je mis une mains sur ma joue touchée.

― Décidément, tu as un sérieux problème, me cracha-t-il au visage avant de me tourner le dos et fuir.

Je l'interpellai. Il m'ignora et continua de courir. Je l'interpellai encore, je criai pour qu'il s'arrête de courir. Je regrettais tellement ce que je venais de faire. Il allait me détester maintenant, encore plus qu'il me détestait déjà, malgré que j'aille adoré ce moment. Ce moment que je désirais tellement. Par contre, ce n'était pas réciproque et cela me peinait au plus haut point.

Je venais tout juste de rentrer chez moi. J'ouvrai mon ordinateur pour vérifier si Sasuke était connecté. Je devais absolument lui parler. Je voulais que nous passions l'éponge sur cela et je souhaitais fortement être pardonné. Je l'avais forcé... Pourtant, je savais que cela le dégoûtait. Mon corps tout entier frissonna de colère contre moi-même. Quand j'essayais de réparer les choses, je les empirais. Il n'était pas connecté. Je pris le téléphone et composa son numéro. Je laissai sonner plusieurs coups avant de tomber sur sa boîte vocale. Ils ne sont pas là. Ni un ni l'autre. Où Sasuke s'était-il rendu après être sortit du parc? Je sortis de chez moi et courut jusqu'à son appartement (nous étions dans le même bâtiment). Je toquai à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur son frère. À lui, je n'avais jamais eu confiance. Souvent, Sasuke m'en parlait. Il m'avait déjà dit qu'il l'avait déjà frappé à l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Une autre fois, il avait voulu l'agresser sexuellement... Oh non! Je tressaillis. Je lui avais probablement refait penser à cela, quand je l'avais embrassé. Oh non! Quel monstre j'étais! Peut-être aussi que je lui avais fait penser à son frère quand je lui avais parler de mon homosexualité. En bref, ce Itachi, je ne lui ferais confiance en aucun cas. En plus, son regard... Je baissai les yeux et quémandai Sasuke.

― Il n'est pas encore rentré.

Puis il ferma la porte. Vive la sociabilité. Il n'était pas encore rentré. Comment...? Je ne faisais pas confiance à ce Itachi. J'étais certain qu'il le cachait. Je ne toquai pas à nouveau, je me contentai de retourner chez moi. J'essayai d'appeler une seconde fois. Peut-être Sasuke décrocherait-il la ligne cette fois-ci? Quelqu'un répondit, mais coupa aussitôt le contact. C'était étrange, en effet. Bon, Sasuke avait possiblement demandé à Itachi de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Ce serait logique... Je croirais à ce raisonnement. Par contre, ce Itachi n'est pas quelqu'un de bien et je le sentais. Cette odeur était ardente. «Il n'aurait pas pu...», Sasuke avait prononcé ces mots avec tant de colère dans la voix. «Il» était ce Itachi, son frère. Maintenant, je voyais bien ce que ça faisait de se faire fuir. Sasuke me fuyait et cela me faisait mal au cœur. Énormément mal au cœur. Ça me pinçait et commençait à me détruire de l'intérieur. Notre distance avait durée trop longtemps.

**LE LENDEMAIN**

C'était la dernière journée avant les examens décisifs. Je devais me concentrer sur cela et essayer d'oublier Sasuke ne serait-ce que deux ou trois heures. Je ne voulais pas louper mon année juste à cause d'une dispute. J'allai à mon casier, en tentant de me changer les idées, mais Sasuke passa derrière moi. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher de l'interpeller. À mon plus grand soulagement, il arrêta son cheminement puis se tourna vers moi.

― Où étais-tu hier soir?  
― J'étais chez moi, espèce d'abruti.  
― Mais Itachi...

Je me stoppai net. Au moment où j'avais prononcé le nom d'Itachi, son regard avec changé. Il y avait quelque chose, c'était évident. Beaucoup trop évident. J'étais indispensable à savoir ce qui était arrivé. Il fallait que je le sache. La cloche retentit. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Sasuke. Je perçu une étrange lueur dans son regard... C'était comme si il avait quelque chose à me demander. C'était comme si il voulait que je l'aide. Cela me réprouvait tellement de le voir dans cette état. Cela me rendait mal. Je voyais qu'il souffrait et je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui. C'était pénible.

Je débutais la journée en sport. J'allai dans les vestiaires me changer puis me rendis dans le gigantesque gymnase. Gay-sensei entra et nous informa du contenu du cours. Nous allions jouer au basket ball. Bon, ce n'était pas si mal. Les équipes se formèrent rapidement. Je fus pris dans l'équipe opposé de Sasuke. Dommage. Je devais formellement lui parler. Nous commençâmes la partie...

La première manche se termina. Nous nous préparâmes ensuite à la deuxième partie. Chaque joueur devait choisir un joueur de l'équipe adverse à surveiller. Je me mis près de Sakura pour démontrer que je l'a choisis. Néanmoins, une fille de mon équipe m'interpella.

― Naruto, est-ce que je peux la surveiller?  
― Pourquoi?  
― Il reste seulement des garçons et je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise à marquer un garçon.

Sakura était la seule fille de l'équipe adversaire. Bon, d'accord. J'échangeai avec elle. Cela m'embêtait énormément, parce qu'avant, elle surveillait le garçon avec lequel j'avais une effroyable dispute. Je n'en avait pas envie. Je devais tout de même le faire.

La partie s'amorça. Nous jouâmes quelques minutes. Je surveillais Sasuke et celui-ci faisait de même. Tout allait étrangement bien, jusqu'à ce que nous nous fonçâmes dedans.

― Hey, fais attention où tu mets les pieds, me dit-il méchamment.  
― Tu n'es pas mieux placé que moi pour parler, alors tais-toi!

Il ne répliqua pas et nous continuâmes la partie. Tout était tranquille. Nous n'entendions que le bruit des souliers sur le planché lisse du terrain de jeu. Sasuke et moi, je ne savais pas comment, nous nous accrochâmes une autre fois. Sasuke tomba. J'essayai de le rattraper, mais en vain, je le manquai. Je le regardai, il était part terre. Il mit une main sur le bas de son ventre. Il se releva. Il avait l'air d'avoir mal. Pourtant, le coup n'avait pas été si brutal que cela.

― Bon sang, Sasuke, je suis désolé.

Après m'être excusé, je lui tendis la main pour qu'il l'a prenne. Il l'ignora et se releva. Pourquoi m'inquiétais-je autant pour lui? Il était tombé alors que le coup n'avait pas été si violent. Il avait déjà mal. Son frère l'avait-il battu?

― Veux-tu aller à l'infirmerie? l'interrogeai-je, paniqué.  
― Non... et mêles-toi de tes affaires.  
― Ce sont mes affaires aussi! Et puis, ce coup n'a même pas été violent. Pourquoi as-tu aussi mal? Pourquoi es-tu tombé? Je t'ai dit qu'on allait à l'infirmerie, insistai-je en lui agrippant le bras, parce qu'il partait.

D'un coup brusque, il me repoussa.

― Je m'inquiète pour toi, bon sang. On doit parler. C'est urgent!

Il m'observa quelques secondes avant de changer complètement d'expression.

― Allons parler, mais nous n'allons pas à l'infirmerie.  
― Ok, on ne va pas à l'infirmerie. On va juste parler.

Nous allâmes voir le sensei et l'informâmes. Nous sortîmes ensuite...

― Bon, je t'écoute, déclara sèchement Sasuke.

Je pris une grande respiration puis commença à lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Cela risquait d'être long.

― Ok, Je commence. Premièrement, je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce qui s'est passés ces derniers temps. C'est à dire, t'avoir avouer que je t'aimais plus qu'en simple amitié, pour t'avoir ignoré pendant trois semaines en te laissant complètement seul avec toi-même, pour ensuite t'embrasser contre ton gré. Je sais, c'était vraiment idiot de ma part et je me sens très mal à cause de ça. Et puis, je regrette de ne pas avoir été quand ton frère à fait je-ne-sais-quoi. Je-ne-sais-quoi, parce que tu t'entêtes à ne pas me le dire et c'est totalement normal. Deuxièmement, je voulais te dire que je te pardonne toutes ces paroles que tu m'as dites ce soir-là. Malgré qu'elles étaient carrément blessantes. Troisièmement, je voulais te demander si nous pouvions tout effacer ce malentendu afin de revenir les meilleurs amis du monde. T'en souviens-tu? Nous étions inséparables et nous souriions tout le temps. On était heureux, n'est-ce pas?

Tout le long de mon défoulement, il m'avait attentivement écouté. J'espérais qu'il aille comprit le message. Un petit silence prit place, mais il fut rapidement coupé.

― En réalité, euh, tu n'avais pas à t'excuser pour ça. C'était tout ce que je méritais pour t'avoir parler comme ça. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'as pas été là quand mon frère m'a fait tu-ne-sais-quoi. Mais... je crois que je vais te pardonner quand même. Nous sommes de meilleurs amis, c'est vrai. Nous sommes supposer de tout nouspardonner. Par contre, j'ignore si je serai capable de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
― S'il te plait, essaies Sasuke.

Il venait de me pardonner. J'étais si content! Je pris une chance. Je m'approchai de lui et passai mes bras autour de son corps. Je le serrai dans mes bras. Il ne me repoussa pas. Il semblait souffrir affreusement et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il m'avait pardonné. J'en étais tellement heureux. Il passait lui aussi ses bras autour de moi. Je sentis quelque chose de liquide dans mon cou... Des larmes?

― Sasuke, est-ce que tu pleures?  
― Non.  
― Menteur.

**FIN du point de vue Naruto**  
**Point de vue Sasuke**

Bordel! Pourquoi pleurais-je? Trop de choses sur les épaules? Seulement soulagé que ce problème soit résolu? Encore peiné par ce que mon propre frère m'avait fait? En tout cas, cela, jamais je n'allais l'oublier. C'était gravé dans ma conscience à jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais le pardonner. Je serrai fortement Naruto contre moi. Cela me faisait tellement de bien de l'avoir retrouvé. Il était et avait toujours été ma seule confidence. Je me sentais si faible de tout lui avouer et surtout de pleurer. Je préférais ne rien dire. Toutefois, je savais qu'il allait insister un jour où l'autre pour que j'admettre mes problèmes. Je savais que je n'allais pas résister éternellement. J'attendis de cesser mes larmes avant de le repousser. Je me sentais si faible, si débile, déprimé.

― Sasuke, tu sais que je suis là, n'est-ce pas?  
― Je le sais.  
― Veux-tu aller à l'infirmerie?  
― Non, je préfère rentrer chez moi.  
― Chez toi? Mais ton frère...  
― Il travail. Lorsqu'il rentrera, j'irai m'enfermer dans ma chambre.  
― Non, tu viendras chez moi, au lieu de cela.

Il me sourit.

― Je viens avec toi.

Je lui souris en signe d'approbation. Nous quittâmes l'école et marchâmes jusqu'à l'immeuble où nous vivions. Ce que nous avions vécu ce dernier mois semblait bidon. Catégoriquement bidon. Enchaîner dispute par-dessus dispute pouvait entraîner des choses si stupides. Toujours était-il que je ne pensais pas le pardonner si facilement. Non, mais je me suis rappeler notre enfance ensemble, les travaux que nous avions fait ensemble, les conneries et les stupidités que nous avions pu faire. Ensuite, j'avais pensé à Itachi. Voilà pourquoi je l'avais pardonné. Il était mon seul soutien, mon seul ami... Nous entrâmes chez moi.

― Veux-tu quelque chose à boire?  
― Non, c'est bon.

Je me servis un verre d'eau et allai dans salon. À son aise, il était déjà installé sur le canapé, la télécommande en main. Je m'assis à l'autre bout de celui-ci. Il se releva et venu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Un peu trop dans mon espace cependant.

― Écartes-toi juste un peu, s'il te plait.  
― Hey, Sasuke! Ça ne te dérangeait pas avant.  
― Mais là, ça me dérange.

Je lui parlais très gentiment, puisque nous venions de nous réconcilier et la tension était encore légèrement présente. Il baissa les yeux, puis se déplaça, sans à nouveau riposter.

― Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gay que je ne pense qu'à ça. Cela fait très longtemps que je sais que je suis comme ça, tu vois? Tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué.  
― Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'ai demandé de te pousser.

Enfin, si, un peu.

― Tu étais dans ma bulle, c'est tout.  
― Je vais faire comme si je te croyais.

Il me sourit puis détourna le regard.

― Naruto, je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu me dégoûtes.  
― C'est le cas, non?  
― Non, pas dû tout. Tu ne me dégoûtes pas. Arrêtes de penser ça.  
― Je ne te crois pas. Je suis persuadé que ça te dégoûte.  
― Ça ne me dégoûte pas.  
― Prouves-le moi, alors.

Moment de silence. Je n'aimais pas trop cela. Comment pouvais-je lui prouver que cela ne me dégoûtait pas? Je n'en voyais aucune possibilité rationnelle.

― Comment veux-tu que je te le prouve?  
― Embrasses-moi.

Quoi?! L'embrasser? Jamais de la vie!

― Je ne ferai pas ça.  
― Est-ce que ça te dégoûtes?

Il marquait un point, là. Je ne savais pas comment le confronter. Ça ne me dégoûtait pas qu'il soit comme il était, mais je ne voulais pas l'embrasser. Non, ce n'était pas à cause que c'était lui, ni parce que c'était un garçon. Ce pour quoi je ne voulais pas l'embrasser, c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec mon frère. Chaque petit contact physique avec quelqu'un d'autre me rappelait cela. J'avais détesté cela et je me sentais abusivement trahi et... salle.

― Je peux t'embrasser si tu préfères, proposa Naruto.  
― Non, arrêtes ça Naruto. Je ne suis pas...

Ses lèvres bloquèrent les miennes. Il m'obligea en emprisonnant mon visage entre ses mains. Sa langue réclama l'entrée à ma bouche, mais je le lui refusai en la gardant bien fermée. Il insista encore pendant quelques petites secondes avant de se retirer.

― Est-ce que cela t'a dégoûté?  
― Si tu aurais été plus loin, oui.

Pourquoi cela m'aurait-il dégoûté? Non pas à cause de _lui_ spécifiquement, mais plutôt en raison de la vision que j'avais toujours dans ces circonstances. La vision de mon frère qui me violentait et m'obligeait.

― Veux-tu tester ta théorie?  
― Non, je ne veux pas la tester.  
― En es-tu sûr?  
― Oui, j'en suis sûr.  
― Bon, peut-être plus tard, alors.

J'ignorai cette dernière phrase, malgré que je savais de quoi il était capable. Devrais-je lui dire pour Itachi? Il demeurait mon confident après tout. Peut-être cela m'aidera-t-il à mieux me sentir?

― Naruto, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
― Je t'écoute.

**Retour en arrière**

J'entrai chez moi après une autre journée assommante à l'école. Naruto m'avait encore ignoré toute la journée et j'étais incapable de lui parler. Il décampait toujours quand j'étais dans les parages. J'avais toute la journée voulu le plaquer dans un coin et lui dire ma façon de penser, mais je ne l'avais pas fait. J'avais de la difficulté à le regarder en face, pour être sincère. J'allai à la dépense, je me pris une galette de riz et en engloutis un morceau. C'était à cet instant qu'Itachi entra dans la pièce. Il s'assit à table avec des papiers. Sûrement ses documents d'études. Je l'ignorai et continuai de manger ma galette de riz.

― Alors, ta journée, comment a-t-elle été? me questionna-t-il sur son éternel ton neutre.  
― Bien, lui répondis-je tout simplement.  
― As-tu bien travaillé dans toutes tes matières?  
― Oui.  
― Menteur.

Commentaire?

― Ton enseignant de français m'a contacté pour me dire que tu t'étais _encore_ endormi durant son cours.  
― Je-j'ai misère à dormir ces temps-ci.  
― Si tu me mens encore une fois, je t'en donnerez une tangible raison.

Je ne lui mentais pas présentement. J'avais réellement misère à dormir mes nuits.

― Tu sais, Sasuke, je t'aime beaucoup.

Menteur! Il me détestait ce fou. Il se leva de sa chaise.

― J'aimerais plus te protéger, être plus là pour toi, être plus doux avec toi, me confia-t-il en s'approchant doucement dans mon dos.

Je sentis ses mains se déposer sur mes épaules. Je me raidis. Un poids léger se posa sur ma tête. Me sentait-il les cheveux ou quoi? Ses mains descendirent sur les bras, puis il déposa un baiser sur ma tête. Ses lèvres descendirent nonchalamment vers mon cou. Il laissait quelques petits baisers sur le passage.

― Gr-grand frère, qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais? bégayai-je en retirant sa main sur mon bras gauche.  
― Je m'occupe de toi, m'informa-t-il en continuant son petit jeu dans mon cou.

Il commençait à se faire plus insistant. C'était quoi ces âneries?! À quoi jouait-il, bordel!? Il remit sa main sur mon bras. Ses mains se mirent à flatter mes bras de haut en bas dans un mouvement lent.

― Arrêtes ça, s'il te plait.

Il n'abandonnait pas. Bordel! J'entamai plusieurs tentatives pour le repousser, mais elles furent vaines. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas prévu ce qui allait se produire? Peut-être parce que c'était mon FRÈRE! Bordel, je n'étais pas capable de le repousser. Sa pression devenait encore plus oppressante. J'eus un haut le cœur. Cela m'écœurait. Ses mains bifurquèrent vers mon bas-ventre, il les glissa sous mon chandail.

― Je t'ai dit d'arrêter!

Je me mis à me débattre le plus que je pouvais sous la pression suffocante qu'il exerçait sur moi. Je ne réussi qu'à me retourner face à lui. Il me gifla coléreusement, puis prit possession de mes lèvres. Je lui donnai des coups de poings afin qu'il me lâche. Je finis par m'en défaire puis je partis en courant.

**Fin du Flash Back**

― Mais il m'a rattrapé.  
― T'a-t-il... ? me demanda Naruto, intimidé à finir sa phrase.  
― Oui.

Une lueur irritée apparut soudainement dans ses yeux. Il semblait répugné par ce que je venais de lui raconter.

― Comment a-t-il pu faire cela?! s'enragea-t-il en se redressant. À son propre frère en plus!  
― Naruto, calmes-toi. Ce qui est fait est fait.  
― C'est un enfoiré!  
― Non... il est juste extrêmement possessif.  
― Es-tu en train de le défendre après ce qu'il t'a fait subir?  
― C'est mon frère après tout.

Naruto était dans une colère noir. Il était furax. Il se rassit, très proche de moi. Il me serra dans ses bras. Je le laissai faire... Les secondes s'écoulaient et il ne me lâchait pas.

― Euh, Naruto.  
― Viens chez moi, avant que ton frère arrive.  
― D'accord. Je crois que ce serait mieux ainsi. S'il te voit ici, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera.

Nous nous levâmes et quittâmes mon appartement. Nous nous rendîmes au sien. Aussitôt arrivé, nous allâmes dans sa chambre. Kushina était là. Naruto ne voulait pas parler devant elle. Au passage, elle m'avait saluée et envoyée un grand sourire. Je lui renvoyai du mieux que je pus. Une fois dans sa chambre, Naruto alla s'étendre sur le dos sur son lit. Je fis de même, étant habitué de venir ici.

**FIN du point de vue Sasuke**  
**Point de vue Naruto**

Sasuke venait de s'étendre à côté de moi. Je le regardais... Je n'en revenais pas. Comment son propre frère avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareil, bon sang?! J'avais bien raison de ne pas lui faire confiance, à cet enflure! Je me considérais comme étant un monstre. Dans ce cas, lui, il était le diable en personne. J'étais tellement désolé pour Sasuke. Je me mis de côté, j'appuyai mon coude droit sur le matelas et maintins ma tête en hauteur grâce à ma main. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il relaxait, maintenant que les troubles étaient terminés. Je le fixais. J'en profitai pendant qu'il ne bougeait pas pour contempler chacun de ses traits, chacune de ses mèches de cheveux. Mon regard dévia vers ses lèvres. Ses douces lèvres. Je déposai un doigt et le fis glisser sur celles-ci. Sasuke n'eut aucune réaction. J'approchai mon visage. Il était maintenant temps de tester sa théorie. Devrais-je? Je repensai malgré moi à son frère qui l'avait brutalement forcé...

― Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Je retirai tout de suite mes doigts de ses lèvres. Bon sang, j'étais loin d'être discret.

― C'est l'heure de te tester.  
― Naruto, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas gay et je t'ai également dit que je serais dégoûté si tu le faisais.  
― Sasuke, es-tu déjà tombé amoureux d'une fille?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Une lueur de surprise apparut dans ses yeux, suivi d'un questionnement. Il fit timidement un signe négatif de la tête.

― Pour quoi me prends-tu exactement?  
― Pour mon meilleur ami.  
― Et?  
― Mon confident.  
― Et?  
― C'est tout.

Menteur... J'étais persuadé qu'il ressentait plus que de la simple amitié pour moi. Qu'il était têtue, bon sang! Je lui prouverais qu'il avait tort. J'approchai mon visage du sien. Je déposa ma main libre sur sa joue opposé à moi puis l'embrassai. J'exigeai l'accès à sa langue. Il ne me laissait pas faire, bon sang. Je me fis plus insistant, sans trop l'être. Je ne voulais pas le chagriner encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il finit par céder. Nos langues se rencontrèrent. Au début, il fut timide, mais au fur et à mesure, il commençait à se dégêner et se laissa plus faire. Je me séparai de lui par manque d'air.

― Est-ce que cela t'as dégoûté?

Il m'envoya balader. Sympa. Je lui souris puis rapprochai mon visage du sien.

― Non, par exemple, je ne veux pas enco...

Je capturai ses lèvres à nouveau. Au lieu de passer mes mains sous son chandail, j'allai directement dans son pantalon. Il sursauta et me poussa. Je m'esclaffa.

― Timide? le taquinai-je, fier de moi.  
― Je ne suis pas _timide_.  
― Coincé?  
― Non, je ne suis pas comme ça, c'est tout. Toi, sois gay si tu veux, mais ne m'embarques pas dans ton jeu!  
― Être gay n'est pas un choix Sasuke. Par exemple, je n'ai pas choisi de l'être et toi non plus.  
― Je ne suis pas gay!  
― Si, tu l'es. Je l'ai sentis quand j'ai mis ma main dans...  
― Hey, ce n'est pas vrai.  
― C'est quoi la bosse alors?

Ses joues devinrent rougeâtres.

― Je t'aime, lui avouai-je pour la deuxième fois.  
― J'te déteste

* * *

**NdA:** Voilà, voici la première partie. J'ai souvent reçu des commentaires disant des trucs comme : ''Sasuke se fait violer et Naruto agit de la sorte? C'est incohérent'' et d'autres dans le genre. C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a une suite, l'histoire est toute pensée. Je sais très bien que Naruto agit d'une manière idiote.


End file.
